


【JayTim】Beauty and the Red Wolf

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, mix with other elements, not exactly Beauty and the Beast AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim的父親失蹤了，他只能進入那個據說有怪物的莊園尋找父親。Tim's father was missing, he had to go to the Maner, rumoured there was a beast there, to find his father.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	【JayTim】Beauty and the Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2020 Day 2 - Disney Princess AU
> 
> ＊ 這是個非典型的美女與野獸AU，是目前JayTim Week裡面我自己最喜歡的一篇！（自己說

Tim Drake在小鎮算不上是一個受歡迎的男孩子，即使他有一副好看的臉頰，但他是個不合群的男生，他總是愛沉醉在書本當中，而不是人類。Tim在幾年前經歷過一場高燒，差點捱不過去。幸運的是，他有一個很愛他的父親，總是希望把最好的給到Tim。當時他的父親為了救回Tim，跑了不知多遠的路就為了把他帶去治療，終於治好了他。可是Tim對此卻毫無印象，Jack Drake只是笑著握過男孩的手和他說沒有關係，這已經過去了。  
  
Gotham小鎮的最北面有一片渺無人煙的森林，密集的高樹把應照落在路上的陽光都擋住，既潮濕又陰暗。一座廢棄的莊園聳立在森林的中央。一般情況下沒有村民願意踏進森林的範圍內，因為在村民中一直流傳著一個傳言︰莊園裡面有一個吃人的怪物，它就像風一樣來去無蹤，有時候一些接近森林的人，會聽到猛獸的吼叫。有時候為了傳言中的寶藏或是想要冒險而到森林的村民，大概都是被怪物抓走。  
  
Tim對此也略有所聞，不過他總是一笑置之，怪物是不存在於世的，它們全是人類空想出來。未知領域會讓人類恐懼，而在恐懼的人類會想像出把自己嚇破膽的事物。然而當他唯一的父親突然消失了兩天後，他對自己的想法開始產生了動搖。他的父親從來不會突然消失了這麼長時間，兩天的時間足以讓Tim開始擔憂。  
  
他回想最後看到Jack Drake的時候，他的父親跟他說要去考察，很快就會回來，卻沒有告訴Tim他是要到哪裡進行考察。無計可施的Tim只得在父親的床下把對方的地圖拿出來，他知道對方總是會把考察過的地方都記錄在其之上。Tim把地圖攤平在桌上，暗藍色的雙眼專注地研究記錄在地圖上的印記，把對方之前去過的地方剔除，計算可以一天來回小鎮和神秘地點的距離，最終得出的結論，是那個人們不願提起的莊園。  
  
Tim咬著下唇憶起了那個流言，如果，只是如果有那麼一個可能那是真的話，他的父親確實被捉走了，那可怎麼辦。即使Jack並不是被怪物捉走，在這嚴冬下他不可能在外頭撐過去的。不，他不允許那樣的事情發生，他沒有辦法承受父親的死亡。不用多加思考，他把暗紅色的袍子穿在身上，讓大大的帽子笠在腦袋上，順手拿了把小刀放在靴子邊，把地圖、一盒火柴及一些柴枝放到自己的口袋裡。在這深宵中，義無反顧地騎家裡的白馬上，一直往森林的方向騎去。  
  
然而馬匹在森林中跑了一段距離，就再不願意繼續往前去了。這怎麼想都不是一個好兆頭，可Tim並不想要強迫牠和自己一起進入這個未知的地方。男生下馬後，站在白馬前，一手放在馬臉上輕撫他，試圖安撫野獸那不安的心。「已經足夠了，你回去吧。」似是聽懂了Tim的語，白馬頗有靈性地向天嘯叫了聲，然後便站在原地看著Tim。男生歪著頭，笑著在馬上撫摸數下︰「謝謝你。」  
  
Tim轉過身，看向那幽暗的森林，連太陽也無法照亮的地方，更別說在晚上能看得見甚麼。即使他的理智在說服他裡面沒甚麼可怕的，但Tim不過還是個人類，還是會感到恐懼。他深呼吸了一口氣，「擦」的一聲點燃了剛才帶上的火柴，然後把柴枝舉起來，讓火苗燃燒起柴枝的頂端，握著火把就邁步而進了。  
  
在進入森林之前他大概計算了一下到達莊園的距離和時間，Tim一直朝森林的東方走，果不其然看到了一些吃完的水果被扔到地上。Tim蹲下來讓火把照在水果上，仔細地查看水果的腐爛程度，大概是被掉棄了一天多左右，和父親失蹤的時間差不多，就如他所料，這個方向是正確的。Tim又繼續往相同的方向繼續走去，他只希望可以找到他的父親。  
  
Tim不知道自己走了多久，但獨自在嚴冬的深宵中在雪地上走動，這加快了他的疲勞感。他倏然對於自己以往不好好鍛鍊自己感到後悔，Tim搖搖頭把這個想法趕出去，現在並不是想這個的時候，他必須把注意力放在找到父親這件事上。可是寒冷早就已經徹骨入寒，Tim感覺自己如同墜入冰川之中，意識開始逐漸模糊，腳踝似是被灌了鉛一樣，步步艱難。  
  
他拉緊了自己身上的袍子，盡量讓火把舉近自己，可這遠遠不足以讓他保存體溫。他不能失去意識，他不可以失去意識，他沒辦法失去意識，他知道如果現在自己失去意識的話，是無法撐過這個夜晚的，至少讓他找到一個可以保暖的山洞。所幸的是他的意志力足以讓他支撐到看到一絲月光，而獎勵他的不是一個山洞，而是他的目的地－－那座讓人聞風喪膽的莊園。  
  
透過月光，Tim可以看到眼前的莊園似乎被廢棄已久，攀籐植物肆無忌憚地攀附在灰濛濛的牆壁上，由於日久失修，石灰因為潮濕而勉強地黏在牆上。野獸是不存在的，Tim默默在心中提醒自己，而他很清楚自己只能選擇進入眼前的莊園，至少裡面不一定沒有怪物，總比他在外面撐一整晚。  
  
他小心地推開莊園的鐵閘，寂靜的環境中只有他踩在雪地上的聲音，一拍一拍的，Tim不由得緊張起來，如果真的有......不，那是人們編造出來的謠言，那並不存在，必須不存在。他一邊說服自己，一邊走到莊園的木門前。Tim吞嚥了一口，本還帶著的猶豫被憶起父親的安危而抹去。男生小心地推開木門，把頭探進去看一下，果不其然是漆黑一片，不像是有任何生物的樣子。  
  
「呃，有人在嗎？」出於禮貌，Tim還是先詢問一下莊園是否有任何人。沒有得到任何回應的男生繼續舉著火把走進去，同時繼續解釋：「我是在這座森林之中想要找我的父親，但現在似乎並不是個好時機尋找他，我...就只是借宿一宵便會離開的。如果有人在的話......打擾了？」Tim仍然沒有得到任何回應，他決定認為這個是個好預兆，至少他沒有被猛獸攻擊。  
  
藉著火把的光芒，Tim可以看到大廳左邊便是飯廳，環境雖暗，但男生似乎能想像它舊日應有的富麗堂華。而事實上他只看到飯堂盡頭有一個應該長時間沒被使用過的壁爐，然後一張長長的飯桌就在飯廳的中央，圍繞著它的是大概數十張椅子。Tim向著裡面走進去，繼續說：「我就借用一下火爐和椅子。」他感覺自己這個本質上是自言自語的行為剎是愚蠢，但心中某一個地方在跟他說他需要說話。  
  
Tim蹲下來打量壁爐，裡面果然是空蕩蕩的。幸好從家裡出來的時候帶上了柴枝，他從袋子中把一半柴枝拿出來，堆放在壁爐中，然後用手上的火把點燃它們，再扔到火爐中。襯著這個時候把一張椅子拉到火爐前，幸好這個莊園以前的主人買了很舒適的椅子，至少以一個荒廢的莊園來說，這個椅子已經足夠舒適了，可能比Tim家裡現在的櫈子來說更舒服。  
  
Tim盡力把自己縮成一團，後背靠在椅的扶手上，抱著膝蓋，讓雙腿屈曲起來，腦袋則靠在椅背上。男生突然有點慶幸自己相對同齡人較瘦小，不然他可能無法以這個姿勢窩在椅子上。上升的體溫加上稍微放心下來的心情，讓Tim很快就入睡了。而他入眠前的最後一個想法是，他必須要在明天找到他的父親，然後把他帶回家。  
  
當陽光散落在Tim的臉上時，他不由自主地因為被打擾了睡眠而悶哼著。男生用手背擋在眼簾上，希望可以阻擋刺眼的陽光，然而太陽似乎不肯接受他的請求，只得無奈地睜開了眼睛。他眨眨眼睛，坐在床上伸了個懶腰，蓋在肩上的被子滑落到大腿上。  
  
意識回來的時候，Tim才反應過來，這不是他昨晚待的地方啊！他應該睡在了椅子上，而不是且在這個華麗的房間裡！這到底發生了甚麼事情！Tim小心的來回打量房間的環境，他的紅色大袍放到了床邊的椅子上，房間的壁爐也被點燃起來。男生心中肯定是被人帶到這裡的。這個房間有種莫名的熟悉感，他也不知道為甚麼那圍繞在這裡的煙草味讓他安心。  
  
然而他沒有時間再多想，站了起來自然不過地穿上被放在床邊的鞋子，一手把袍子笠到身上。暗藍的雙眼瞥見茶几上放著一張紙條，粗獷的筆跡寫下了短短數字︰[i]留在這裡多久都可以。[/i]Tim眉頭深鎖，小心地把紙條折好返到褲袋裡面。順道在房間中拿走了一個燭台，以防遇到那個把他帶到房間的人，雖則對方可能只是一番好意，但他不能掉以輕心。  
  
他踏出房間後就發現他身處在二樓，曲著身子左顧右盼，小心地從樓梯上慢慢走回昨天他待著的大廳。陽光照滿了大廳的每個角落，Tim現在可以好好觀察這個偌大的空間。理應被荒廢了好長時間的城堡，意外地竟然一塵不染。他瞇著眼睛看著樓梯的扶手，不管是甚麼東西或是人類也好，肯定一直在這裡打掃，甚至住在這裡。  
  
一絲美食的香味傳到Tim的鼻子裡，男生順著香氣看過去，昨天空無一物的飯廳桌上現在放滿了還冒著熱氣的食物。肚子在這個時候非常配合地響起了叫聲，嚥了一口過多的唾液，Tim情不自禁地走到餐桌前，又一張紙條被壓在湯碗下︰[i]吃吧[/i]。Tim有無數問題想要詢問這個莊園裡的神秘主人，但按照這個狀況，他似乎是不會看到對方。  
  
Tim的理智阻止他吃未知的食物，不知道食物是否有任何問題，也不知道對方抱有甚麼企圖給他這樣的對待。可是他真的好餓，要是要找父親的話還是需要足夠的體力，而且……桌上的麵包和湯似乎是剛做好不久，男生咬著下唇，腦海做了兩秒思想鬥爭，拉開椅子，把手上的燭台放在桌上，便開始品嚐眼前的美食。  
  
好吃，這比Tim想像中的更要好吃，小麥麵包內脆外軟，沾了點奶油蘑菇湯的味道更是讓他上癮。男生無法想起上一次吃到這麼好吃的食物時，是多久以前的事情。他很快就清空了桌子上的食物，摸摸稍後鼓起的肚皮，滿意地拿起桌上的餐巾擦擦嘴巴，輕輕地說道︰「謝謝你，莊園的主人。」話畢，Tim便站了起來向門外走去，他還要在這段時間內找到父親。  
  
Tim再次出門尋找父親，雖說森林仍然被高聳入云的老樹遮擋了大部份陽光，但至少現在比晚上的時候好多了，男生起碼可以看得見前路。然而幸運女神似乎在這件事上沒有站在男生的身邊，從白天走到晚上，Tim仍然沒有找到他父親的行蹤。更糟糕的是，由於無法看到天上的星星，他甚至無法判斷自己的方位。當天完全黑透的時候，Tim也完全迷失在這座森林當中。  
  
由於昨天把所有的柴枝都放到壁爐中，他甚至現在只能拿著一根火柴照明。理所當然的，那很快便已經用盡了。Tim的腿幾乎無法再向前移動，冰雪融化後把男生的靴子打濕，滲透在他那早就酸痛不已的雙腿上。寒冷冰住了他的腦袋，他無法思考自己現在的處境，眼前開始發白，他又冷又餓又疼痛。Tim不知道自己已經撐了多久，然後雙眼一翻，眼前最終只見一片白，接下來的就是一片黑暗。  
  
迷迷糊糊間，Tim感覺自己被一雙強壯的臂彎抱了起來，腦袋被壓到一個胸腔上，把他帶往不知道哪裡。他努力地想要睜開眼睛，仍然無法撐開兩片沉重的眼簾。[i]冷……[/i]他似乎是輕喃出這句話，因為他可以感覺到對方抱著自己的雙手收得更緊，男生下意識地把自己在對方懷中窩得更進去。Tim好像還說出了誰的名字，他後來雖然想不起來自己說的到㡳是誰的名字，可他記得抱著他的人動作一頓。  
  
Tim再一次醒來的時候，映入眼的又是昨天起來的房間以及那暖陽的照射，他知道莊園的主人把他帶回來了。這一次他並沒有再多想，他需要知道為甚麼對方一而再，再而三的幫助他。男生在椅子上拿起了袍子，頭也不回去想要在偌大的莊園中找到這裡的主人，沒有意識到自己為何絲毫沒有感覺到昨日的疲勞及疼痛。  
  
Tim走出房門的時候，看到一個人影倒在大廳的門前，沒有多加思索，他馬上跑去查看一下到底那個人是否沒有大礙。當他越來越接近人影時，他看到那是他這兩天正在尋找的父親！男生快步地跑到男人身邊，跪在對方的身邊，雙手急忙地檢查一下Jack是否有任何受傷的地方。當他感覺到男人仍然發出了微弱的呼吸時候，鬆了口氣的Tim幾乎要哭出來，感謝上帝他的父親仍然活著。  
  
Jack的體溫過低，Tim必須要先把他溫暖起來。男生吃力地把父親的一隻手搭在自己的肩上，一邊喃著︰「來吧，你可以的，父親……」一邊把他對方抬到剛才他所在的房間之中。無論莊園的主人是誰，Tim都覺得他必須要向對方好好道謝，而且對方的行為印證了流言蜚語是虛構的。至少，他現在不僅沒有任何損傷，而且還算是被好好對待了。  
  
男生小心地把Jack放到柔軟的床褥上，把對方的外套解開放到椅子上，再為他蓋上被子。Tim把手放到父親的額上，感受到溫度稍微比剛剛提高了，心中暗自對莊園的主人道謝，感激對方為自己把這房間的壁爐燃點了。「我去看看有沒有甚麼能吃的可以給你，等我。」Tim小聲地向他的父親說道，又再次匆忙地向飯廳跑去。  
  
說實話他並沒有十足的把握莊園的主人會像昨天一樣給他準備好食物，但他有種感覺他會看到他需要的。果然Tim可以看見和昨天一樣的東西放到飯桌上，男生把放著小麥麵包的籃子和湯端到房間當中。他坐到床邊的椅子上邊等待父親的甦醒，邊思考要如何可以向莊園的主人道謝。  
  
Tim不時用手探一下Jack的體溫，慶幸對方溫度逐漸升高，他終於可以鬆一口氣。他站了起來走向外面，試圖在這偌大的莊園中尋找書房的位置。所幸的是，他一找就找對了地方。而那書房比他想像中也大得要多，與其說是書房，倒不如說是一個私人圖書館。一排又一排的書籍整齊地放在書櫃當中，Tim從來沒有看見過有那麼多書本，這簡直就是男生的夢想中的地方。  
  
他情不自禁地走向書櫃邊，指尖搭在書背上，不知道是甚麼驅使男生想要把其中一本書拿出來查看，然而突如其來在從門外響起的牆壁被敲打的聲音，瞬間吸引了男孩的注意。Tim死盯著書房房門好一會，發現沒有任何動靜的時候，順便在房間內拿了一個燭台。屏著氣息的男生小心翼翼地靠到門邊的牆上，凝視著開啟了一條縫隙的木門，在心中暗自倒數︰3、2、1！  
  
Tim把門扉推開，機警地打量門外的事物，並沒有任何人在外頭。男生意識到這有可能是莊園的主人，在警告他不要隨意觸碰莊園的東西，惹得Tim心虛地笑了下，垂下舉著燭台的手︰「對不起，我不應該隨便亂碰的。我就只想借紙筆……？」Tim瞄到地上又有一張莊園主人留給他的紙條，男生蹲下把紙撿起來︰[i]你們可以留下來直到他好起來。[/i]  
  
「我……」Tim一時語塞，他不知道為甚麼這個主人要對他這麼好，對於一個陌生人能做到這個地步，實在太讓男生匪夷所思了。不過他也知道他的父親確實需要時間休養一會才可以出門，所有想要傾巢而出的疑問只能轉換成一句簡單的︰「謝謝你……」有種直覺跟他說，莊園的主人可以聽到他的話。  
  
Tim再次把紙條折好放到口袋中，簡單地從書房拿出紙和筆就回到睡房，在等待父親起來的過程中，小心地湊在茶几上用紙筆寫了幾句話，留給莊園的主人。Jack也在差不多相同的時間，漸漸地醒過來。  
  
「父親！」Tim看到Jack睜開了雙眼，有點激動地伏下身體抱著對方。後者明顯不知道發生了甚麼事情，縱然如此，Jack還是把手撫到兒子的肩上，自然不過地安撫他。「……發生了甚麼事……」沙啞的聲音在男生的耳邊響起，可能是因為兩天沒有喝水，聲音似乎是被撕裂似的破碎。Tim馬上回過神來，把放在茶几上的湯端給父親。雖然湯早就已經冷掉了，但至少比沒有好。  
  
由於兩天沒有飲食，Jack狼吞虎嚥地把食物吃掉，Tim不由得露出一個略帶難過的笑容，天知道他的父親到底經歷了甚麼事情。在這段時間當中，Tim簡單地把自己這兩天所發生的事情告訴對方，解釋了下他們現在所在的地方。在他說完的時候，Jack也用餐得七七八八。父親皺著眉頭，問出了Tim也無法回答的問題︰「這個人想要甚麼嗎？」男生閉著眼睛搖搖頭，輕輕地說了聲︰「我也不知道……」  
  
「那你呢？你經歷了甚麼嗎？」他們在分享了一陣沉默後，Tim終於開口問道。然而他的父親和他剛剛的反應一樣，只是閉著眼搖搖頭說道︰「我記不清了。那很黑…冷……而且我還記得狼在咆哮的聲音。」他試圖回想這兩天到底發生了甚麼事情，但他只能記得零零碎碎的回憶碎片，想不起到底自己經歷了甚麼事情。  
  
Tim笑著握過男人的大手，就像以前他一直告訴他的那樣︰「沒關係的，這已經過去了。」Jack虛弱地笑一笑，姆指輕捏男生柔軟的手。「我先把東西收拾一下。」Tim把手抽了出來，站起來準備把盤子收拾一下。當男生準備要離開房間的時候，Jack突然開口說道︰「你的袍子上有很多紅色的毛，把它們掃一下吧。」Tim轉過頭，把袍子拉起來看看，果然沾上了一些紅色的毛。他毫無印象自己到底是在何時何地沾上這些紅如火炎的毛，不管怎樣，大概也不是甚麼重要的事。  
  
「我等一會處理一下，不用擔心。」Tim點點頭，便下樓尋找廚房的位置，就像剛才一樣，他不費吹灰之力便找到了廚房的位置。如果不是Tim知道自己從來沒有到過這個莊園，他可能會懷疑自己很熟悉這個地方。男生在心底暗笑自己的想法，如果他來過這裡，他一定會記得的。  
  
Tim把盤子放到洗刷的地方，仔細的清洗它。畢竟莊園的主人已經對他足夠的好，這是他可以做到最小的事情。當他打掃好以後，他突然看到有一滴乾涸血跡在自己靴邊的位置旁，男生皺著眉定睛一看，發現地上並不止這一滴血跡，而是像指引一樣，一點一滴地凝固到地上，直到被可以通往莊園外的門扉擋住。Tim眉頭深鎖，把靴子裡的刀子拿出來，放輕腳步沿著血跡走去，推開木門，看到雪地上仍然有相同的血跡。  
  
他踏在雪地上，一步一步地跟著血跡的方向走去，血跡停住了。看到眼前景物的Tim，血液也凝固了，映入他眼中的是一頭紅如火炎的紅狼。牠正躺在雪地上用那雙湖水綠的雙眼正兇狠地緊盯著Tim，野獸的額上還有一小撮白色的毛髮。生活在Gotham小鎮的男生從沒看過如此兇猛的野獸，出於身體自然反應，Tim感覺到他的身軀正不受控地輕顫。然而如果有誰現在詢問他是否覺得害怕的話，答案是否定的。  
  
紅狼用四肢站在雪地上，咧著嘴從胸腔發出低聲的咆哮，Tim馬上往後退了數步。雖然他沒有親眼看過野獸，但他知道絕對不能背對牠們。暗藍色的雙眼絲毫不退讓地接下湖水綠的凝望，眼前的紅狼大概有兩米長，Tim絕對無法用手中的刀贏過對方的。於是他小心地向後退，還好他離莊園的距離並不遠，很快就摸到木門的門把，也幸虧紅狼只是緊盯著他，沒有向他逼近。  
  
在Tim終於回到莊園的時候，他用力地呼出了那不知從何時開始屏住的氣息，雙腿被抽去了力氣，無力地坐在地上。撫心自問，Tim沒有感到太大的恐懼感，意外的是他對於紅狼有種無法解決的熟悉感。待他調整好心情後，他才走回睡房去找回他的父親。  
  
當他回到房間的時候，Jack已經再次睡著了。Tim 百無聊賴地坐在椅子上，嘗試思考關於紅狼的事情，卻不經不覺地墜入夢鄉，並沒有意識到剛才寫給莊園主人的紙條已經消失不見。他醒來的時候，一條紅色的毯子蓋在他的身上。他不知道自己到底睡了多久，但從外面的天色看來，現在大概已經是接近黃昏的時間了。要說的話，大概是睡了一個多小時吧。Tim低下頭，用手撫上了扁平的肚皮，他從早上到現在都沒有吃過東西，深知自己現在需要進食。  
  
Tim喚醒了Jack，跟他說了一下現在會出去找些果實回來，他的父親雖然不太放心，但鑑於Jack有兩天不知道經歷了甚麼事情，也只得讓Tim出去一趟。男生答應他的父親會盡快回來，不管是否有甚麼收穫，希望讓對方可以稍微放心。在出去以前，特意把多放幾枝柴枝到火爐裡，希望可以讓睡房保持暖和。  
  
男生並沒有忘記外面還有一頭紅狼，但就像他意識到的一樣，他沒有為牠而感到恐懼。不過出於防衛，Tim還是再次把靴子裡的刀子拿出來，以防還有其他危險突然冒出，至少這把小刀可以為他拖延一點時間。Tim回憶起在前往莊園的路上，他隱隱約約看到了又幾棵掛著果實的樹。他帶上籃子，向莊園外的方向走過去，深知要在日落前回到這裏，馬上加快了腳步。  
  
再次踏在陰暗的樹林當中，夕陽的光芒無法照射進來，Tim憑著印象走到記憶中的位置，果然有好幾顆樹上掛滿了果實的樹，他小心地爬到樹上摘下果實放到籃子當中。正當他要準備離去時，屬於野獸的低吼聲就在這寂靜的森林中響起。  
  
Tim低頭一看，五頭瘦削的黑狼就圍在樹幹下，用牠們那金色的眼眸死命地瞪著他，就像想要把他撕碎一樣。原本看過紅狼後，Tim以為自己足夠勇敢在面對野獸的時候不會感到害怕，然而他錯了。在牠們如狼似虎的凝視下，Tim的手不自覺地捉緊了樹幹，渾身無法控制地顫抖。他知道自己要完蛋了，不可能單憑個人之力突出重圍，他沒能力殺掉五頭狼，也不可能跑得比他們快。  
  
單看牠們瘦削得幾乎可以看到骨頭的程度，Tim不難猜想牠們已經好久沒有吃過肉了，一頭看上去比較強壯的黑狼走到樹幹邊，用那利爪在木頭上刮出了一道劃痕，發出尖銳的聲音。Tim在思考有甚麼方法可以讓他離開這個地方，可是他的腦海中現在只有他還卧在床上的父親，無法想到其他事情。  
  
Tim的心就吊在喉嚨口上，他甚至聽到自己的心跳聲就如雷聲般大。就在這個時候，一陣巨大的咆哮聲在遠處傳來，把他和黑狼的注意力都吸引過去，緊接而來的，是一陣爪子踏在雪地上那迅速的奔跑，以及在草木中的嘶嘶沙沙的聲音，有甚麼東西正在向這邊極速移動。Tim並不奢望有甚麼東西可以解救他，只能祈求那不是黑狼的同伴。  
  
一頭紅狼在草叢中竄出來，毫不猶豫地用尖牙咬到了離牠最近的一頭黑狼上，力度之大馬上就在狼身上撕下了一塊皮肉，然後把虛弱的那頭黑狼扔到一旁，鮮血的味道溢進Tim的鼻子裡。男生看著紅狼雖然比其他五頭狼要強壯得多，可畢竟在數量來說，雖然只剩四頭黑狼，但還是比落單的紅狼多得要多。  
  
牠們用分別用尖牙和利爪刺進紅狼的身上，可是紅狼絲毫不畏懼地用力把牠們甩開，一口咬在其中一頭黑狼的脖子上，Tim幾乎可以聽到皮膚被刺破，尖牙深入得甚至撞上黑狼骨頭的聲音。男生一直屏著氣息看著紅狼把黑狼逐隻殺掉，直到紅狼解決了牠們，Tim才把那口氣吐出來。  
  
紅狼站在黑狼們的屍體之中，用力地喘著氣。牠的前臂、腰部和後腿一直在滴血。Tim不知道自己這種安心感是從何而來，也不清楚對於一頭狼感到信任是否一件應該做的事情。Tim覺得紅狼似乎是因被闖進自己地盤而憤怒，他剛才甚至可以在紅狼的眼睛看出了一絲血紅，理智在告訴他不要在這個時候打擾紅狼。但是在Tim意識到之前，他便已經跳到樹下，小心地走到紅狼的身邊。  
  
「你受傷了……」紅狼並沒有回頭看向他，但也沒有打算攻擊Tim的動作，於是男生粗著膽子走到紅狼的面前，他解釋不上來為甚麼他會這樣做，但……他就這樣做了。紅狼這次沒有像在莊園的時候一樣看著他，只是垂著眼簾看向地面。於是Tim蹲下來讓自己可以看到紅狼的臉頰。他不由自主地用冰冷的手輕輕撫上紅狼的腦袋上，柔軟的皮毛散發著暖意，讓紅狼終於抬眼看向男生。  
  
這雙湖水綠的雙眸有著Tim無法理解的靈性，也有著不明白的情緒在當中流動。男生想不透為甚麼這雙眼睛看上去那麼熟悉，但他可以感覺到自己的內心有把聲音正在躁動不已地呼叫，似乎有甚麼正要破繭而出，但被一層薄霧制止了，他無法聽到內心到底是在呼喚甚麼。他不知道紅狼是否可以聽懂他所說的話，但Tim還是和對方輕聲道謝：「謝謝你，J......」

那哽在喉嚨上的名字無法吐出，Tim硬生生地打斷了自己的話，他不知道自己到底是想要呼出誰的名字，也不知道自己真正想說的是甚麼。紅狼卻似乎是因他的話而恢復了神智，腦袋倏然甩開了Tim本搭在其之上的手，低聲地悲鳴著，像是Tim說了甚麼冒犯他的話，向後退了好幾步便拔腿狂奔，跑離了男生的視線。

在紅狼轉過頭以前，Tim好像看到了野獸的眼中寫滿了破碎，然而他才來得及站起來，說了一句：「等等......！」便再也看不見對方了。他不明白，他無法想明白為甚麼他對紅狼有種無法解釋的熟悉感，他不知道為甚麼紅狼不僅沒有攻擊自己，甚至還保護他，他更不了解為甚麼紅狼看上去如此悲傷。剛才想要脫口而出的話到底是甚麼？Tim知道自己想喊出的並不是Jack，可是他沒有認識任何人的名字是J開頭的。他滿腔疑惑，卻無人可以給出他任何解釋。

Tim站在狼群的屍體之間，腦海突然閃過了一些片段，他看到小時候的自己同樣有過這樣的經歷，被狼群包圍著，無法逃離。一閃而過的片段似乎又被壓下，Tim沒有任何關於自己面對過狼群的經歷，他想要憶起他甚麼時候經歷過這樣的事情，可是回應他的只有壓抑不住的痛楚。他捂著腦袋試圖把疼痛逼出，雙腿卻無力地跌坐在雪地上，痛楚似乎要把他壓碎。低著頭的男生張開嘴巴似乎是在大喊，他卻聽不見自己的聲音。

直到一陣溫柔的暖意包圍著跪坐在雪地上的Tim，男生才找回了自己的呼吸。他用力地喘著氣，藍眼睛不知何時盈滿了淚水，抬眼看到的是紅色的毛髪，以及凝視著自己的湖水綠。這時他才意識到紅狼用牠的身軀，似是把他包圈起來，慢慢把Tim身體的痛楚和冷意推開。男生用雙手圍著紅狼的脖子上，讓自己的臉頰埋在野獸鬆軟的毛髪內，肆意地聞著對方的令他安心的味道。

似乎是不再被剛才紅狼跑離他的事情影響，在Tim的意料之外，紅狼竟然略帶親䁥地用腦袋蹭到他的肩上。Tim這次再也沒有說出甚麼，可是在這種無法言喻的安心感及溫暖包圍著，加上終於脫離了險境，他緩緩地閉上了雙眼。

Tim覺得自己不應再因為自己睜開雙眼時已經到了其他地方而感到驚訝，這次他睜開眼睛的時候又再回到了那個莊園裡面，坐在已經放滿了食物的餐桌面前。他知道是莊園的主人再次把他帶回來，也知道是對方把為他和父親做好了晚飯。這次他又看到在面前放著一張紙條：[i]不要在黃昏後離開。[/i]男生嘆了口氣，他已經汲取了教訓，然而他仍舊很感激莊園主人的行為：「謝謝你，神秘人。我們明天會在上午的時候離去的。」Tim把紙條收好，便回到睡房中把他的父親喚醒，讓他一同享用晚餐。

他的父親現在看起來已經好了很多，Tim確定自己明天可以把他帶回小鎮裡面。Tim沒有忘記在他睡著前於森林裡飛發生的事情，紅狼以及閃回的片段，仍然無法攞脫他的腦海。Tim對自己的記憶力很有信心，唯獨在幾年前發高燒的時候，當時的片段他無法想起，而對於他的事情瞭如指掌的就只有他的父親。

他詢問他的父親，小時候的自己是否有到過這個森林裡面，或是面對過被狼群包圍的情況，但Jack只是搖頭說不，否定了他的問題。Tim沒有再問下去，他可以看出自己的父親並沒有隱瞞自己任何事情。也許那只是個夢的片段？Tim決定暫時不再思考這件事。

他們很快便吃完莊園的主人為他們準備的食物，似乎是預料到Tim會到廚房把碗碟洗乾淨，他再次看到一張紙條：浴室在大廳左邊的走廊盡頭。這兩天所發生的所有事都讓Tim大惑不解，無論是莊園的舉動還是紅狼的出現，他和他的父親都需要好好地把自己洗乾淨。於是他再次接受了莊園主人的好意。

在兩父子分別洗完澡以後，他們再次回到卧室中睡覺，所幸的是卧室的床足夠大，可以同時容納他們二人還有很大的空間。終於洗去擔憂父親的安危以及恐懼的Tim在床上似乎聞到了熟悉而又陌生，那股讓他安心的味道。他確定自己是在哪裡嗅到過這樣的味道，但他想不起來，但仍然迷迷糊糊地睡著了。

深夜時，Tim迷迷糊糊地似乎是感覺到有人蹲在床邊，雙眼凝視他，大手在撫著他的髪絲，力度輕柔得像他是容易破碎的珠寶一樣。男生無意識地向那隻手靠去，想要對方繼續輕撫他。一聲短促的輕笑竄進男生的耳內，他想要睜開眼睛知道到底是誰在房間裡。可是有把聲音告訴他，如果現在睜開眼睛就會失去這個如同夢境的現實，於是他決定繼續緊閉著雙眼，強忍著想要移動的衝動。

那個人是莊園的主人嗎？Tim邊在內心默默地思考到，邊享受著對方的手掃過髪間的感覺。然後感覺到的是打在臉上的溫熱氣息，以及搭在臉頰之上的手。那個人正在姆指小心翼翼地在他的蘋果肌上來回輕撫，像是不擔憂自己會醒過來一樣。這太接近了，會被發現自己是在裝睡嗎？Tim有點緊張，但他努力地保持自己在睡覺的假像，一動也不動。

「我好想你，Tim......我希望你可以待在我身邊，可我必須讓你遠離我......我愛你......」要不是他們的距離如此接近，Tim可能會錯過了男人的聲音以及對方所說的話。相比這句話給他所帶來的驚訝，緊接著的親吻才是給Tim帶來衝擊的舉動。那親吻的感覺如此熟悉，就像他們為了這個親吻已經預演過數百次一樣。Tim的心在顫抖，無法理解自己為何會有想要落淚的衝動。

蜻蜓點水般的吻就如同虛幻的接觸，Tim不敢睜開雙眼，怕眼中的淚水會滴落在枕邊。直到男人離開了一段時間，他才換了個姿勢，讓自己的後背躺在床舖上，唇上還留著男人親吻他的柔軟觸感。眼淚止不住自眼角滑落，打濕了Tim的枕頭。Tim無法理解一個陌生人的親吻為何會觸發這場無源由的哭泣，可是他只感覺到無邊的難過，以及心中的空洞。他覺得自己遺忘了一些過於重要的事，可是伴隨他的只有無助的空白回憶。

這個晚上，Tim注定無眠。

當陽光再次落在Tim和Jack的身上時，他們不再多加逗留便離開了莊園。在步出莊園之時，Tim總感覺有人在看著他，他回頭看向莊園，一個黑影在卧室的位置一閃而逝。男生咬著下唇，在心底默默向那個神秘人承諾等他把父親送回去以後，他會再次回來的。

Tim帶著他的父親一同走出森林，腦海不是想到紅狼，就是莊園的神秘主人。Tim從來沒有說過自己的名字，亦沒有印象自己認識莊園的人，為甚麼那個人會說他很想自己，甚至盡是說出些他無法理解的事情？不知道走了多久，Tim和Jack終於走出森林，發現他們的白馬仍然在那裡等著他們。

這讓Tim有點詫異，他沒有想到白馬仍然會一直待在原地等待他們，男生內疚地掃過馬匹的腦袋：「抱歉，忘了你。」Tim攙扶他的父親坐到馬鞍上，然後拉著馬匹一同回家。事三天，他們終於回到Gotham，回到家的感覺真的是無可比擬的好。TIm知道很快他們便會安頓下來，生活回恢復正軌。

Tim正在給他們的白馬洗刷以及餵食牠，這時他才意識到牠看起來在那幾天有被悉心照料過一樣，不僅沒有如狼似虎地吞嚥食物，毛髪更似乎是被好好打理過一樣。男生忽然憶起了神秘的莊園主人，會否是他一直照顧他的馬匹？可是那並不合乎常理，到底曾經發生過甚麼被Tim遺忘了的事情？就在這個時候，Tim意外地看到白馬的腿上沾了幾根不屬於他的紅色毛髮。

他蹲下來仔細觀察，除了擁有紅色皮毛的紅狼以外，他想不到自己還認識任何是紅色毛髪的人或動物。屋內突然傳出了Jack的聲音，由於距離之遠，無法聽清楚對方在向他說甚麼，於是他把洗刷的用具隨意扔在水桶中，絲毫不介意泛起的水花打到自己的褲子上，站起來邊把用衣角擦乾雙手，邊走回屋內。

「你剛剛有和我說甚麼嗎？」Tim打開房門，疑惑地向父親詢問到。只見後者正拿著他紅色的袍子用力地拍打著，頭也不回又再次說到：「我說，怎麼衣服上有那麼多紅色的毛，比我那天早上看到的多了很多。」Tim走上前提起衣服的一角，確實是看到袍子上佈滿了紅色的毛髮。「我也不知道自己在哪沾到的，讓我來吧，父親。」Jack點點頭就讓男生自己整理，離開了他的視線。

Tim仍然記得自己窩在紅狼的懷中睡著了，可他想起了在他正式看到紅狼之前，他的父親就已經提醒了他的袍子上沾有了紅毛，紅狼在甚麼時候和自己有接觸？如果是遇到了紅狼，Tim不可能會忘記，而且他在紅狼懷中睡著之後，紅狼是怎樣把他帶回莊園之中，更把他安放到椅子之上？就算紅狼再有靈性，也無法把他抱回去，牠總不可能咬著自己的衣服把他拖回去，Tim肯定會醒過來的。

只有人類才可能把他抱回去，在森林裡面除了他和Jack之外，就只有神秘的莊園主人了，這樣排除下來只有他可以做到抱他回莊園這一件事，現在要想通的是紅狼和莊園主人的關係了。至少莊園的主人和紅狼至少是互相認識的關係，畢竟他當時是在莊園的廚房中沿著血跡出去去看到紅狼，有可能是莊園的主人讓紅狼住在莊園當中。

如果就像那天晚上他聽到的一樣，莊園的主人是認識並愛著他的話，這也能解釋紅狼對他的親䁥和保護欲。可是莊園的主人是如何知道Tim身陷險境，並及時讓紅狼去解救他呢？也有可能是紅狼在他睡著的時候去找莊園的主人了？不不不，如果是那樣的話，以當時他們的姿勢，只要紅狼試圖離開的話，Tim肯定會察覺到的。男生一邊把袍上的紅毛拍下來，一邊咬著唇思考著這幾天所發生的事。

鎮上的村民說森林內有吃人的怪物，到底他們指的怪物是指狼群，還是......等等，怪物？想到這點的Tim突然有一個天馬行空的想法，他憶起有關描述狼人的書籍。假如、如果，也許會不會有這樣一個可能，莊園的主人就是紅狼，而他是頭狼人？只有這一個可能性足以解釋一切事情，Tim以這個念頭重頭開始思考這件事情。

假設Tim和這個狼人有一段被他遺忘的過去，當他看到Tim誤闖莊園的時候，便一直照顧他。該死的，如果是這樣一想的話，他的父親可能也是被狼人救出來的。Jack和他說他有印象自己聽見狼在咆哮的聲音，Jack大概是和自己遇到了相同的經歷，被狼群攻擊之類的，然後紅狼把他救回來，並帶回到莊園的大廳。當時可能因為狼人已經受傷了，只能把Jack放到大廳裡。

他可以想像到狼人把Jack放到大廳後，簡單處理一下後便去廚房給他們準備食物，這也可以解釋到為甚麼Tim會在廚房中看到血跡並沿著它找到紅狼。然後就是狼人可能是因為跟蹤自己，或是其他原因，然後在他被黑狼包圍的時候及時救了他。這樣想的話也不難理解為何最後一晚狼人會來找上自己，因為當晚他說了自己要離開。

在這個時候Tim也把袍子上的毛髪都去掉了，他的腦海卻似是在海洋中飄浮一樣，一片空白。男生握著袍子，他現在非常確定自己把一些很重要的事情忘記了，可是任憑他多拼命都想不起來。Tim的腦袋再次因為試著想起狼人的事而疼起來，可是這次紅狼沒有及時陪在他身邊，原應充滿暖意的家現在變得寒冷起來，現在Tim只得緊抱著大袍，試圖尋找仍殘留在它之上那讓他安心的味道。

當他終於不再受疼痛的折磨時，抹過因疼痛而落下的生理淚水，他下定決心明天便回到莊園，找出他的狼人。在入睡之前，他跟Jack交代了明天會再回到莊園向主人道謝，他的父親雖然擔心，但想到這幾天的情況，最後只是叮囑他注意安全便允許了。Tim本以為自己會因這事而忐忑不安，無法入睡。相反，躺到床上不久的他，卻馬上墜入夢鄉。

他做了個夢，他夢到一個男生在遠處笑著喊出他的名字，夢中的他同樣愉快地呼叫對方的名字。Tim衝向那個人的面前，毫不猶豫地跳到對方的身上，感受到那人雙手穩穩地接過自己以後，便低著頭親吻對方。

他看到他在莊園的圖書室裡面和一個人看書，下一秒轉變為二人窩在桌上寫下甚麼，然後不知為何他們會黏到一起，躺在地上擁吻。再來就是他們在睡房裡抱在一起睡覺，還有他們笑著打鬧的情況。Tim現在夢到的這些片段過於零碎，他無法確實地知道到底是自己編織的夢境，還是真實存在過的記憶。可是啊，光是在夢境中，男生仍然可以感受到那股喜悅，即使他無法看清夢境中的那個人的樣子。

然後夢境突然一片漆黑，就像Tim已經退出了這場記憶當中，他只能聽到遠處傳來的聲音。「求求你把他救回來......我不能失去他！」「我可以把他救回來，但所有事情都是有代價的。你願意為了他失去甚麼？」「所有事情！就算是我的生命也可以！請你救救他！」「有趣......我會救他的，但我並不需要你的生命，他和他身邊的人......會失去所有關於你的記憶。」「......我接受，Ra's。」

聽到最後一句話，Tim馬上驚醒過來，雙眼和嘴巴都睜得大大的，眼淚不斷滑下，心臟的痛楚是現實的提醒，提醒他所夢到的事情都是真實的。如果這是真相的話，就算他仍沒有想起所有事情，現在也必須要就找到狼人。他坐起來擦乾眼淚，就像那夜獨自跑到莊園一樣，這次Tim還是毫不猶豫地準備好裝備，快速地寫下一張紙條給他的父親，然後便騎著白馬回到才離開不久的森林。

Tim已經熟悉了這片森林，讓白馬待在之前讓牠停留的位置後，男生便馬上闖進森林當中，朝著莊園的方向拔腿狂奔。不消片刻，他便已經氣喘喘地跑到莊園的大門前，也不管莊園的主人是否願意看到他就開啓門扉。

「我知道你在的，你可以出來嗎？我有點事情想知道的。」Tim知道對方可以聽到他的話，他甚至知道狼人大概在他狂奔進來之前，就看著他，甚至是守在自己身邊。可是Tim的理智知道對方不可能順從他的意願，他也許需要一個計劃，把對方逼出來。但在他真正要實行之前，他需要先試著讓對方出現在自己面前。

Tim在之前於大廳內發現Jack的位置蹲下來，果然可以在地毯上看到已經乾涸的血跡黏附在其之上。他嘆了口氣，這證實了他的想法是正確的，狼人不敢出來面對自己大概也是因為怕嚇到自己吧。男生揉著眉心，他想要讓對方知道自己沒有為紅狼已感到害怕過，即使他忘記了他們之間的回憶，但是他只在對方身上找到了安心感。

他一邊在莊園內走動尋找對方的身影，一邊向對方說到：「我知道你是狼人，但我不害怕，我......我想知道一些事情。」回應他的只有於偌大的莊園中回盪著那屬於自己的回音中。他走到了圖書室，直覺告訴他這裡有些甚麼東西，是他上次進來的時候錯過了的。

男生皺起了眉頭，牙齒研磨著下唇，到底他錯覺了甚麼東西，他現在還是想不起來。上次他進來的時候只來得及去書櫃看了一下有甚麼書本，然後就被門外的聲音打斷了。Tim走到記憶中的位置，想要找回那本他當時想要拿下的書。他知道對方並不會像上一次般打斷自己，畢竟他不敢出現在自己面前。暗藍色的雙眸透過月光，仔細地打量每本書的名字。直到他看到傲慢與偏見的時候，直覺告訴他這是他要尋找的東西。

Tim小心地想要把小說拿下來，卻發現它似乎是一個機關，並不能拿下來。「咔嚓」的一聲吸引了Tim的目光，他馬上轉過頭看向傳出聲音的地方，那是在書桌那邊傳出的。他走到書桌前，看到一個抽屜打開了。男生好奇地把它拉出來，看到的是滿滿的一堆泛黃的紙條和畫像放在最上面的是他之前寫給莊園主人的紙條。

他坐在櫈子上，隨便把其中幾張紙條拿出來查看，那都是屬於他自己的筆跡。Tim不敢想像自己到底在這裡曾經待過多長的時間，看這個數量，他可能在這裡待了好幾年。他深呼吸了一口氣，把素描畫像拿出來看。那是數年前的自己，還有另一個年紀和他相約的男生。他現在可以看到對方的模樣，在夢中－－更準確來說是回憶－－他無法看到對方的外貌，但現在就算看見了，卻仍是勾不起那被逼抹去的記憶。

所有的素描都是他或是對方，更多的是他們二人的素描。照片裡面的他們好開心，即使Tim還未想起往事，看到他們幸福的模樣似是單憑他倆便能對抗世界一樣，男生幾乎要為自己失去的東西而落淚。Tim看到那個人的眼睛，和紅狼那雙眸對上了。

他的手無力地放到木桌上，指尖似乎是感覺到凹凸不平的痕跡。男生定睛一看，看到的是刻上了四個字：J.T.和T.D.。T.D.無容置疑指的就是他自己，J.T.肯定是對方的名字，就算是看到了對方名字的縮寫，他仍然無法想起來到底對方是誰。「你出來，你給我出來。」Tim壓著幾乎想要吐出的尖叫，不應該是現在這樣的，事情不應該演變如此，他不應該忘記他們之間的事。

Tim想記起那些經歷，這對對方來說太不公平了，明明對方只是想要拯救自己，卻被逼看著自己失去記憶，還要看著自己兩次離去卻不能挽留。「讓我見見你，讓我看看你......」男生低聲地㦝求對方，也許他真的不可能恢復記憶，但他想要告訴對方沒有關係的，他並不害怕。

他坐在椅子上一直等，直到清晨的第一縷陽光照射到黑暗的房間中，仍然等不到對方的出現。Tim只能選擇把對方逼出來，他不會再妥協，他不接受對方不敢面對自己，即使那人甚麼都沒有做錯。

男生咬著牙，他知道這不是個好的計劃，但狼人需要一點刺激才會出現在自己面前。Tim看到房間裡有一道連著外頭的玻璃門，用力地深呼吸一口，接下來的場景可不會好看。天知道他要對自己的想法和對狼人的信任有多重，才可以做出這樣的行為。

雙手俐落地解開自己的袍子，讓它可以掉落在地上。「你最好不要後悔。」他以確保對方能聽見的聲線，向著無人的房間說到。下一秒，他就推開了玻璃門，毫不猶豫地往跳出去，還好有積雪保護。不計算黏附在身上融化的雪花的話，Tim可算是安然無恙地落到雪地上。

他不給予一眼留戀，便直直的向森林跑去，他在賭，賭對方會保護自己，而他真的希望自己賭贏這盤棋子，至少在他冷得失去意識或是遇到任何危險以前，他可以看到他需要看見的人。

寒冷從Tim的每一處地方竄進他的身體，冷意不斷自他的口中吸入，把他鼻子裡的暖意逼出。他第一個晚上到來這裡的時候，他就算是攥緊了袍子和靠著火把也幾乎冷得窒息，更何況是現在。洌人的寒風正在吹散他的意識，肺葉因為吸入過多冷空氣而開始疼痛，但Tim暫時無法考慮這件事，他需要對方的出現。

直到Tim聽到身後傳出有人踩在雪地上的聲音時，他停了下來，至少他這個愚蠢的計劃起了作用，不是嗎？男生回過頭，等待著那個人在出現在自己面前，可是歡迎他的並不是他想要的結果。一隻強壯的黑狼在草叢中探出來，那似是要把他吞進肚子裡的目光讓Tim抖得更厲害，他在心裡暗自祈求他對於狼人這件事的判斷是對的，也希望對方可以盡快出現在自己面前。

黑狼逐步向他逼近，Tim只得步步後退，以和牠保持一定的距離。黑狼咧著嘴，向他露出了泛黃的尖牙，喉嚨不斷發出低聲的咆哮，金黃色的雙眼鎖定在男生的身上。黑狼的前爪用力在地面上向後推，後腳則用力地蹬直，一下便向不遠處的Tim撲過去。

「Jason！！！」Tim下意識地緊閉著雙眼喊到，沒等他來得及思考他喊出的名字蘊藏的意思，就聽到另一陣怒吼在右側傳來，意料之中的疼痛沒有襲來，倒是聽到前方傳出一陣悲鳴聲。男生猛然睜開雙眼，果不其然看到他的紅狼出現在他的面前，利爪似乎在黑狼身上留下了一道血紅。

紅狼背對著Tim，擋在他和黑狼面前，他幾乎可以看到紅狼身上的毛髪都豎起來，應該讓人畏懼的咆哮只讓Tim感到無比安心。沒等黑狼反應過來，紅狼已經發動了攻擊，撲到牠身上精準地咬上黑狼的脖子，溫熱的血液噴在雪地上留下血色的印記。黑狼試著反抗，卻敵不過怒火中燒的紅狼，很快被紅狼甩到一旁，了無生氣地倒在地上。

森林中似乎只剩下Tim和紅狼，耳邊只傳來他們粗重的呼吸聲。紅狼仍然背對著他，Tim這時憶起了剛才他所喊出的名字。冰冷的手指撫上自己僵硬的唇瓣，輕喃到：「Jason......」他大概是沒有在清醒的時候喊出過這兩個音節，陌生卻熟悉的名字。本來想要逃跑的紅狼馬上僵住了身體，但沒敢回頭看向Tim。

蝴蝶在胃部飛舞想要掙脫束縛，腦袋中的薄霧似乎煙消雲散，那深埋心底過長時間的真相即將破殻而出。Tim很確定那是對方的名字，於是他蹲了下來，以自己也不太相信能發出的聲線，像是撒嬌似地向對方說：「Jason，我冷。」紅狼大概是發出了無可奈何的低吼，可是似乎仍然在克制自己。

「再不過來我就要冷死了。」Tim故意誇張地說到，知道紅狼還是會走到自己身邊分享牠的體溫，果然不需再喊第三次，紅狼便走到他身邊，用自己的身體包圍著Tim。男生發誓他看到紅狼翻白眼了，他真的看見了。在紅狼用身體包著Tim的時候，男生的幾乎是把自己撲到牠身上，雙手緊緊地抱著紅狼的脖子，臉頰親䁥地蹭在牠毛茸茸的臉上。

Tim稍微拉開了一點距離，好讓自己可以對上湖水綠的眼眸，他現在可以讀懂對方眼中的情緒，那是無法抑制的愛戀以及保護欲，本來看到的破碎在此刻演變成零星的希望。「Jason......」Tim不由自主地閉上雙眼，在紅狼的嘴角上留下一吻。

就在這刻，蝴蝶終於全數掙脫，薄霧也不再纏繞在他身邊，真相就在他眼前，他想起了所有他被逼遺忘的事情。Jason Todd是一個被遺棄在Gotham的狼人，他一直獨自住在這座莊園之中。幾年前的某天，Tim誤打誤撞跑到了森林裡，意外受傷了後遇見了Jason，當時Jason也是悉心地照顧他。後來Tim總會到莊園找Jason，久以久之兩位青少年很快便互生情愫。然而Tim經常跑進森林一事傳到了Gotham村民的耳裡，他們認為Tim結交了森林中會吃人的怪獸，於是把他綁起來，把他從森林的另一端驅逐出Gotham小鎮。

從來沒有到過森林另一端的Tim無法找到前往莊園的路，卻幾乎被一群饑餓黑狼殺掉，理所當然他再一次被Jason救了。可是Jason已經太遲了，Tim已經重傷昏迷，絕望的狼人只得找上森林裡的魔法師，請求他救回愛人，代價是甚麼也不用再多說。Jason不願意看到他的原因，Tim總算理解了。他在怪罪自己，也恐怕Tim再與他接觸的話會引發相同的事。

Tim睜開雙眼後，第一件事就是攥緊Jason身體上的一撮毛，害得紅狼吃痛地悲鳴一聲。男生低著頭，雖然無法隱藏聲音中的顫抖，但他仍然命令到：「我都想起來了，現在給我變回來，Jason Todd。」感受到手中的毛髮消失了，取而代之的是人類的皮膚後，Tim的手用力地捏在男人的肩上，讓自己可以坐在對方的懷中，把對方不知所措的雙手圈到在自己的腰間上。整個過程中，Tim一次也沒有抬起頭來。

「你剛才是打算死活不見我的，是吧。」語氣中的指責意味過於濃厚，Jason不知道應該如何回答他的話，只能略帶尷尬地回應：「呃......是的？」聽到他的回應，Tim馬上發狠地咬上Jason的肩膀，痛楚讓男人不住慘叫，卻沒有推開對方，縱容他的一切。一點一滴的水花在Jason的肩上綻放，他只是更用力地抱著懷中的少年。

Jason一直輕拍著男生的後背，讓對方繼續咬自己。直到Tim終於鬆口了，他終於抬起頭，用通紅的眼睛看向男人。「我有很多事想要向你說。但首先你不準再給我做任何決定，還有......答應我不要再讓我走。」Jason心頭狠狠一抽，他很少看到如此脆弱的Tim。男人放輕了語氣，小心地親上男生紅透的鼻尖答應他。

得到他的回應，Tim馬上把Jason的腦袋壓下來，讓他們可以親吻對方。對他們來說這已經過了太久。可不管過程如何艱辛，至少現在Tim記起一切，而也他還在對方的懷裡。他們仍有很多事而解決，Jason知道他將會面對Tim的怒火，不過現在的話，就讓他們好好享受這久別的重逢。畢竟他們會一直幸福快樂地生活下去的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的是，太喜歡狼人Jason了。世界應該擁有更多狼人Jason！！！
> 
> 其實這個故事是 美女與野獸背景 ＋ 魔雪奇緣失憶梗 ＋ 真愛之吻 ＋ 狼人梗哈哈哈XDDDD
> 
> 明天的預告：逆序羅賓AU！


End file.
